


but we like it when we're spinning in her grip

by caffeine_therapy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, POV Third Person, earpiece sex?, is it phone sex tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_therapy/pseuds/caffeine_therapy
Summary: oh well, the devil makes us sin.





	but we like it when we're spinning in her grip

“What are you doing?”

Villanelle knew Eve couldn’t answer her.

“Are you going to listen all night?”

She knew she would. Eve wouldn’t move from whatever uncomfortable, small room the MI6 had booked her in with whoever else was in the operation. 

“Are you having fun in Rome?”

She laughed. Eve wouldn’t say it, but Villanelle knew it, deep down, Eve loved watching her, knowing whatever she was up to. Although it was only audio, it was better than nothing. 

Like giving food to a starving animal. How could Eve hide this side of herself so well? 

That darkness was so appealing, so well hidden behind layers. Villanelle couldn’t wait to strip them out completely. 

Yes, she had seen just a small portion of it, when Eve decided to stab her out of nowhere in Paris. She couldn’t help but let her hand wander down her stomach to the scar, completely healed now, and start tracing it slowly. 

She didn’t care Aaron might be listening, watching her, if anything, it was going to make this sweeter. 

“You should let yourself go once in a while.”

Just thinking of Eve letting herself absolutely go for the first time made her want to moan. What would she do? It was…exciting to think of the possibilities. She had already stabbed her, what would happen now, how deep was that dark side. 

Villanelle’s fingers started digging into her scar and her breathing got heavier, her heart started racing. Hands began wandering underneath her expensive silk pants, caressing her thighs but never where she really needed it. 

“I can help you.”

It was exhilarating, a mix of emotions she never felt all condensed in this moment. She couldn’t hear Eve, but she knew she must be feeling the same if not worse. Villanelle was smiling, her eyes closed, heart pounding in her chest and her breathing erratic. This felt better than her best kill, better than any adrenaline pump she had ever had. 

She wanted to see Eve completely feral, stripped of that fake moral she carried, doing whatever the fuck she always wanted to do. Especially on her. That thought alone made her squeeze her thighs together and moan, followed by a trembling laugh. 

It felt so _right_. 

The thought of Eve absolutely ravishing her, biting and scratching and commanding for the first time, completely losing herself in what they truly were. 

A loud moan tore from her throat at the thought. She couldn’t help it anymore, she was so wet her back arched instantly when her fingers barely grazed between her legs. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Villanelle’s voice sounded foreign to her own ears, strained, low and with an almost aggressive emotion behind it. She _needed_ Eve, right now, between her legs making her scream. She needed to _feel_ more, she _could_ feel more, it was a drug. It wasn’t enough with pretending that the fingers circling her clit were Eve’s tongue, it wasn’t enough to pretend that the hand scratching her scar was Eve’s, she needed _more_. 

Her moaning was louder than before, Villanelle could barely breath anymore, she felt dizzy with emotion. She was so wet, her fingers slid inside her so easily, she wished they were Eve’s instead. What would she do then? Would she choke her? Look at her straight in the eyes while trying to make her scream, heady with control? 

She felt close to the edge, her back arching more and more, the obscene sound of her fingers against flesh and her breathing and moaning filling the room. The skin around her scar was raw and probably bleeding but she didn’t care. Not even sex with someone else made her feel like this. She didn’t want it to stop. She wished she could see Eve right now, what would her expression be like? What is she doing now? Thinking of her as wet as she is now, needing Villanelle between her legs just as she needs her right now made her bite her tongue as she came, so hard and so long she could taste blood around her mouth, her fingers curling inside her and the fingers on her scar digging so painfully and deliciously, she wanted to dig harder.

Villanelle’s breathing was erratic minutes after coming down. Her head felt light; her body weightless. She couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“Well, that was fun.”

Her voice was ragged and she felt tired. 

“Hope you had some fun too.” 

Another laugh, what would happen when she sees Eve again? Would she deny everything, would she pretend it never happen or would she finally accept it all? 

“You should get some sleep, tomorrow’s a busy day.”

Villanelle wanted to find out. Eve made things more interesting, the prospect of tomorrow sounded…exciting. Like she wouldn’t be bored for a while. 

She couldn’t help but smile to this. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no self control and killing eve took over my damn life, also, it came AFTER my life, that last ep, like? im losing it lads, so here, i need to cope and my thesis isn't helping.


End file.
